My Friend
by DarkKnights
Summary: Travis Touchdown visits the grave of his only true friend, Bishop Shidux before his final ranking match against Jasper Batt Jr. Rated K Plus for future Mature source material.


**Remember when I said that I will be making a multitude of stories on other franchises at the credits at the final chapter of A T. rex's Rule, and one of them being No More Heroes? Well, here's a One-Shot I've been thinking of for quite some time. No action, swear, it's kind of like my Mario One-Shot, forever, except maybe a bit different. It's actually Travis Touchdown visiting the grave of his best friend, Bishop Shidux before entering his final ranked match against Jasper Batt Jr. Anyway, this story is rated K Plus and I hope this will please some of the No More Heroes fans out there. Sit back and maybe grab a popcorn or something and let's enjoy a tragic One Shot.**

**Disclaimer Note: No More Heroes, Travis Touchdown and all related items are owned Gochi Suda (Suda 51) and Grasshopper Manufacture. Copyright is strictly forbidden.**

* * *

No More Heroes, a small apartment, located in the city of Santa Destroy, California. Nothing was special about the apartment, except that it was the home of the previous holder of the UAA No. 1 ranking spot and supposedly called "No More Hero", Travis Touchdown.

A door opened up and a man showed up. He was approximately 30 years old, wore a red jacket, a white T-shirt affiliated with an anime, blue jeans, yellow lens sunglasses and had a spiked up hair, along with a pair of Beam Katana hilt's on his jeans. He also held a banquet of flowers on his hand.

The man entered on his motorbike, called the Schpeltiger II and immediately drove off with a roar. The man then drove the Schpeltiger II with an incredible speed before releasing a burst of flares that make it's speed power rocket way beyond it's maximum level. Eventually, the man reaches a certain destination, he Destroy Graveyard.

The man parked the Schpeltiger II near the main gate before entering the graveyard. As he walked through a land full of tombstones and colourful flowers, the man then found himself, standing in front of a tombstone, with words that were engraved "Shidux, Bishop.

The man, as it seemed was in fact, Travis Touchdown, or "The No More Hero", who was currently ranked 2nd in the UAA and visited the graveyard to pay a visit to his only true friend, Bishop Shidux whom was murdered by five hit men, hired by the current top ranker of the UAA and president of Pizza Batt, Jasper Batt Jr. Travis knelt before he placed his banquet of flowers towards Bishop's grave.

"I'm so sorry... Bishop. I wasn't able to protect you at that day", Travis muttered sadly before he raised himself from the ground.

"I'm also sorry for everything that I have done wrong to you. I really do", said Travis as he started to water up.

Suddenly, a tiny drip of water fell to the ground from the sky, which was then followed by a massive rain from the clouds. Some time afterwards, a heavy thunderstorm brewed.

Travis then looked up at the sky, which was heavily blurred, even the sun was hidden by the shaggy clouds. Some time afterwards, Travis lowered his head down, towards Bishop's grave.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done in my life Bishop. I really mean", Travis said as he wiped off the tears in his eyes with his fingers.

Travis then turned his head towards the supposed "skyscraper" of Santa Destroy, Pizza Batt Tower.

"Batt! I won't let you get away! Especially for what you've done to my dearest friend!", Travis roared with complete anger.

Travis clenched his fists with rage and started to walk away, but then, he stopped and turned his head around to see Bishop's grave one last time.

"Rest in Peace Bishop. I hope we will see each other again some day", said Travis, who has seemed to have calmed down a little.

Finally, Travis Touchdown walked away, to completely avenge the death of Bishop Shidux and reclaim the No. 1 spot of the UAA.

* * *

**Well, here's a No More Heroes One-Shot I've made. Sorry if it seemed weak, but that was the best I could have done. BTW, rate, comment and favour me and the One Shot if given the chance. Anyway, thanks to anyone and good luck in seeing me in my future FanFics. Till then, see you soon :).**


End file.
